All is fair between brothers
by Piratequeen0
Summary: When Thor and Loki were young they both loved a friend of theirs but Loki got the girl or so it seemed she tried to tell that Loki was insane but being the son of odin no one believed her not long afterwards so where has she disappeared to? SHIELD of course how will this love story end? ThorxOc some LokixOC I DONT OWN AVENGERS rated M for language and maybe other stuff later


**So much for disappearing  
(ThorXOc)**

_Thor and Loki sat in the palace of Odin, both only young boys at the time, when suddenly she came in tackling the both of them in a hug  
"Brigit how many times do we have to tell you one of these days we're not going to know it's you and then you'll be sorry you messed with Odin's sons" Loki said Brigit, a girl with long blonde hair was braided around her head with a section hanging down straight in the back, she had pale skin and large round bright green eyes she wore a black long sleeved top and a white skirt that had fur at the edge she laughed at Loki's thoughts  
"Aww I'm the only one who hugs you like that" Brigit said "I know you guys would never hurt me" she added to them Thor rolled his eyes a little bit Brigit stood smiling at the two happily as Odin watched her with Freya, Brigit's mother and the Norse goddess of love and Beauty_

"_So do you think it will work?" Freya asked looking to Odin he shrugged  
"That is your call Freya whether you wish for my son's to fall for your daughter or not but either way I believe that both will fall for her" Odin said Freya chuckled a little bit as somehow the three young gods had gotten into a wrestling match the brothers ganging up on the young girl _

_**Years later**_

_Thor was now a teenager he sighed as he was forced to watch Loki flirt shamelessly with their old friend, Brigit she hadn't changed much in years other than she now wore armor and her top now showed off her stomach a bit and she kept her sword on her back what was worse though about his brother flirting with their childhood friend was that she wasn't stopping him! He blamed Freya for this she knew this would happen of course her daughter would end up winning the affection of both gods, what now was worse is that Thor could hear everything they were saying, it was his father's birthday so all the gods were celebrating with a large party Thor walked over and got yet another drink Tyr approached him, Tyr is the god of war and was the Lawgiver, serving all sorts of Justice and rights  
"Something troubles you Odin's son?" he asked as he watched the Lightning god stare enviously at his brother and childhood friend but Thor shook his head _

"_No, nothing troubles me" he replied but Tyr knew better he followed Thor's gaze and smiled upon seeing what he was looking at  
"Allow me to tell you something Odin's son, all is fair in love and war" Tyr explained Thor looked at him confused but Tyr took his drink and walked away Thor shook his head before watching again after a little bit he decided he'd interfere walking over  
"Brigit it's good to see you again I have not seen you in a long time" Thor said Brigit shook her head a little bit  
"Thor you greeted me when I came in" she said catching him in his own little plan Loki chuckled  
"Brother you would not happen to be jealous of me would you?" Loki asked him Thor laughed at his brother's words  
"Loki we are the sons of Odin we do not get jealous that is just a mortal emotion" Thor said before hearing Brigit laugh a little bit and mutter "Not what my mother has told me" Thor frowned a little bit at them before shaking his head he then decided to leave the conversation making an excuse that he needed to speak with his father one thing Thor knew, he had acted a little too late_

Thor awoke with a start at his dream Tony and Bruce glanced over at him they had been working on an experiment, the avengers were on the helicarrier again Loki was up to his old stunts again so they were being forced to help _SHIELD_ out  
"You ok Thor?" Bruce asked looking back down at the experiment that he and Tony had been working on Thor sighed but nodded slightly  
"Yes I am fine" Thor said before standing up he walked out of the room and started to wander the helicarrier aimlessly as he thought of Brigit, who would have thought that all those years ago Brigit was most likely telling the truth. Years ago when Thor was still young Brigit had actually gotten together with Loki they were only seeing each other but after a while she had started to tell wild rumors that Loki was insane and of course everyone thought it was the other way around because, well that's what Loki said well one day she just flat out disappeared. Loki was devastated as was Thor the only thing was Thor knew Loki didn't have anything to do with her disappearance because the two had been the last to see her before she disappeared and then they had spent two days together fighting off Snow giants. No one knew what ever happened to Brigit though they had searched high and low for her so why was Thor having these dreams again? The last time he had dreamt like this was when Brigit had come to him sobbing once claiming that Loki had harmed her of course the god, having full faith in his brother had been angered at the accusation though now looking back he wondered if she had been telling him the truth.

Brigit sighed in frustration knocking some papers off her desk boy did she have a bone to pick with Nick Fury. Brigit had made herself a new life in Midgard she had her name run through the mud in Asgard because of Loki, so she had come to Midgard the gate keeper had sent her there he was the only one who knew where she was and that wasn't even really by her choice if she had it the way she wanted it she would have had no one have a clue where she was. Brigit had gotten a job with SHIELD because she had finally discovered why she didn't have powers she used electricity which isn't there on Asgard Brigit used her powers to create all sorts of things unfortunately SHIELD had a habit of turning her inventions into weapons which was the last thing she wanted and was the case at the moment, Brigit grabbed her folder so she could show Fury the original designs of the weapons so that she could have some proof as to what they were supposed to do but while in her hurry to go out and find director Fury or even her new friends Maria hill and Phil Coulson she bumped into a familiar face.  
"I'm so sorry" She apologized quickly kneeling down to pick up the papers that had fallen onto the floor she pushed her reading glasses up a little bit and continued to grab things. Brigit had changed quite a bit sense she had come to Midgard her hair was shorter it only reached the tips of her shoulders which she usually would have reached her lower back in asgard she now wore a light green tanktop and a black skirt that reached her knees as well as a long sleeve white lab coat that reached a little past her skirt she also had square black rimmed glasses that she wore for when she read. But even though she had made all of these changes to her appearance Thor recognized his childhood friend in a heartbeat  
"Brigit?" he asked her Brigit froze for a moment before she quickly finished grabbing her papers  
"I'm sorry I don't know a Brigit, my name is Gretchen" Brigit lied well not technically a lot of people outside of SHIELD knew her as Gretchen because she wanted there to be no chance that Loki would find her. Thor didn't buy her story for an instant though but before he could call her on her bluff she was already hurrying down the crowded corridor Thor hurried after her quickly  
"Brigit"  
"That's not my name" she called before practically sprinting down the hall by the time Thor pushed through the people and rounded the corner she was gone Thor cursed to himself before sighing he swore It was her but perhaps he was wrong. As Thor turned back to go see the man of Iron and Healer Banner he didn't realize Brigit watching him from behind some boxes that were stacked in the corner of the room she sighed once he was gone

"Guess I knew we would meet again someday Odin's son" she said brushing some hair out of her face with a soft smile and it was going to be hard to avoid him in the helicarrier she wondered how long they could avoid confronting each other before they ran into each other. Brigit knew though that this meeting may not be a very good one.


End file.
